Running With A Short Circut
by NightSurgeon
Summary: Well, this story is post CB and something happens to Victor that will change everything. I's STRANGE I say, STRANGE, but i think that you'll enjoy it, so just R&R. mk? kewl. chapter 5 in UP!
1. Right After It All

Well then, hullo everyone! This is my first corpse bride fic and my first fanfic too. The story is kinda weird, but the only time I've been writing is late night and early morning, so don't be too harsh. ;) Anyways, here's my little ficlet, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish it was. But it's not. tear

A perfect night. Moon shining brightly, no clouds, pure white snow, and a solitary figure. A wispy young man strolled through the forest humming to himself and thinking. The fresh snow crunched beneath his feet as he weaved in and out of the trees. Some might think it strange to wander aimlessly in frigid temperatures at midnight, but not he. He used to be afraid of the dark, but not anymore. Now that old fear seemed silly, compared to other things. He loved his late night walks where he could be alone with his thoughts. He could spend hours walking in the moonlight until he was exhausted of both body and mind. He figured this was going to be a long walk

You see, a lot had happened in that month, and he had spent the last week lost in thought, after he had recovered from the initial shock. To sum up: he met his bride-to-be, Victoria Everglot, ruined the wedding rehearsal, set her mother on fire, accidentally married a corpse, nearly committed suicide, and married (on purpose this time)young Miss Everglot.

That was a lot to think about, and lying in bed next to his dear wife, completely still didn't cut it for him. He needed to be able to move. He had been walking for hours, and was beginning to fall asleep on his feet. He changed direction and made for his home in the gloomy village. He paused on the little bridge and looked into the stream. A thin. Pale face with hollow cheeks and sunken, black rimmed eyes looked back at him. He was startled by his sickly appearance. 'As much as I hate to admit it,' he thought, 'These little trips are beginning to take their toll. I should try and get more rest.'

He continued on his way struggling to move unwilling limbs. He wandered through the streets, and paused to watch the man that walked on stilts, snuffing candles. 'I wonder what it's like having to look down to everybody.' He thought. 'It must be nice not to have people always looking down on you.' He finally turned down the walk that led to a wooden door with the name Van Dort elaborately written in golden letters. He eased open the door and crept in. He made his way up the staircase and walked through the halls to the master bedroom. He quietly opened the door and tiptoed across the room.

"Victor, darling, is that you?" He jumped nearly knocking over a candle, cursing his nerves.

"Ye-Yes Victoria, it's me. I didn't mean to wake you." He said quietly. He looked at the clock mounted on the wall. It read 5:17 much too early to wake someone up. 'Then again,' he thought, 'it's also much too late to be walking around in the woods.' He dismissed his train of thought and turned his attention back to Victoria.

"It's alright Victor." She said. "I wasn't sleeping well anyway."

"Is there anything wrong?" He asked, moving swiftly to the bedside. His voice was filled with concern as he looked at his wife with worried eyes.

"No," she said. "Just missing you during the night. I've been all alone up here lately. And I know it isn't my place, but you really should sleep more. You'll get sick if you aren't properly rested."

'I haven't slept in weeks.' He thought. Victor looked at her lovingly, unhappy that she was concerned, but glad that she cared. "I'll be fine." He assured her. "Go back to sleep." He gently touched her cheek before creeping out of the room. 'I feel like a burglar in my own home, always creeping about.' He thought.

Victor went to his study to pass some time. He picked out one of his favorite books. He lit a fire and settled down to read. The words danced on the page in front of him no matter how hard he concentrated. So he put the book down and gazed into the fire. He watched the flames sway and jump until the sun came up and all that was left was burning ashes. He doused the coals as the butler and maid arrived, and went for some tea. He was going to need it to make it through the day.

Wow, short chapter, it seemed longer when I was writing it. Oh well. I'll post chapter two sometime next week, as it is already done. Tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it? Just drop a review, flames welcome too. Oh jeez, I'm rhyming, so I'd better go before I do some serious damage. ADIOS!!


	2. A Bit Of Restless Sleep

Heyy again! I am truly amazed and filled with a warm fuzzy feeling due to the reviews I got for the last chapter. Thank you all so very much. And to Nausicaa Of Spirits and And She Breathed No More I don't know if this will be Victor/Emily, Victor/Victoria, or any pairing at all, it's mainly Victor centered. OH! I remembered that this is the chapter I try to stop calling Victor: Him, so we'll see how that works out. Anyways! On with the story.

Later that night Victor was feeling restless. No matter how tired he was, he couldn't sit still. He went to the main room to find Victoria, who was knitting.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" he asked in his timid way.

"I'm afraid not." Victoria replied. "My mother wishes for us to go shopping this afternoon."

"Oh. Well have a good time." Victor said as he started to walk to the door.

"Victor, did you sleep at all last night?" Victoria asked. She had noticed how he was dragging his feet, and how glazed his eyes were lately. He was also more distracted than normal. She was worried for him. 'I don't know what I would do if Victor was to fall ill,' Victoria thought. 'I can't run this house, not alone.'

Victor bit his lip. On one hand, he didn't want to lie to Victoria. On the other hand, he didn't want her to worry. He hadn't slept for a moment.

"A little bit." He said. He decided not to worry her.

"That's good." She said. "But I still wish for you to take a nap when you return from your walk."

"I promise." Said Victor softly. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and walked from the room. He opened the front doors, and looked into the street. 'Gloomy as ever.' He thought. There were two children playing half-heartedly with a rubber ball. Old men walking the streets. The old woman, Gertrude, shaking her tiny fist at passing carriages. Even the cat was watching the men that worked for his parents' business, which was soon to be his. That was one thing he could defiantly wait for. Lastly, there was the owner of the clock shop sweeping the sidewalks in time with the clocks. Creepy.

He began his often used course that took him through the village to the edge of the town. He trudged along mumbling hellos to anyone who extended them. He wound his way through the streets until the church and little bridge were in view. He thought for a moment about whether to head for the woods, or to go back home. 'Victoria and her mother might still be there.' He thought. 'I'll keep walking until I'm sure they've left.' He directed himself to the bridge and walked past the church. He heard the organ playing a slow, depressing hymn. The forest was dark and intimidating, but he hardly noticed anymore. The dark trees swallowed him up and he was blocked from view and unthought-of of.

Victor didn't notice how much time was passing as he walked through the woods. Minutes turned in to hours, and soon he was at a spot he had not been to in what seemed a very long time. Everything was still as it was that night; the skinny tree, the short, fat stump. There was only one thing missing; the twig. The harmless looking little twig that had been sticking up out of the ground.

'No.' Victor firmly told himself. 'I won't think of it. I'm loyal to Victoria.' Nevertheless, a sense of uneasiness crept over him, and he started to jog away. Victor didn't notice that he had taken the same path he had before. His heart was racing and he was down-right scared now as cold swept over him; he started to run flat out. He ran faster than he ever had feeling that the fear that clung to him so viciously could be outrun as well. His frantic retreat was growing more and more out of control as he dipped, ducked, dodged, and dived between trees, chest heaving, eyes wide with terror. His feet were pounding the ground until the ground disappeared from beneath him. Victor was hurled down the hill and hit an old tombstone head first. Only this time, given his weakened state, he did not get up and keep running. He lay on the ground unconscious and bleeding. Unfortunately, fear doesn't care if you're conscious or not, and stayed with him, his only companion in the painful dark.

Images. Victor didn't know what he was seeing, but it wasn't good. To his frustration, every time he tried to focus on something, it danced back into the deep blackness. Voices joined the pictures, but again were unclear and confusing. They were speaking to him, but it was impossible to tell what they were saying. Victor tried calling out, but his voice was nowhere of use. The mixture of voices were overwhelming, and he wanted to scream, with a heart wrenching scream of pure agony, but again the sound was ripped from his throat.

One of the voices were becoming clearer, and it was whispering to him.

_Ready…_

For what?

_Blood…_

Whose? His heart ached wishing with all his soul it was not Victoria.

_Light…_

'That makes no sense!' Victor thought.

_Ready…_

_Blood…_

_Light…_

The voice was becoming louder now.

_Ready…Blood…Light…_

It was shouting at him, he felt like he was falling.

_**READY! BLOOD! LIGHT! **_It screamed, and Victor was awakened by a deafening crash.

He was lying face down in the mud. Rain was pelting down at him with such force it hurt. But it also helped wash the blood of his face. Somewhat. A soaking wet Victor groaned and tried to get up, ignoring the maddening throbbing in his head (failing miserably on both accounts). He suddenly stiffened. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He felt eyes boring into the back of his head. He slowly turned around to the low rumble of thunder. He peered into the darkness, terror seizing his heart and shaking him to the very core. To his uttermost horror, the next flash of lightening illuminated a very familiar and very terrifying figure.

Wow! That was a LOT longer than I thought it was going to be. Also, I'm having some trouble writing chapter three, so it might be a while before it gets posted. Reviews are welcomed with open arms so send them along please! Oh, and the dream sequence, sorry if it didn't make sense, I write late at night when my mind is muddled.


	3. Tragedy Is Shocking

YEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!! My writer's block finally let up! Big huge thank you to all you patient people and to Weetzie. Sorry if some (or all) of this is at all cheesy, I couldn't help it. I'm not gonna talk any longer as I want to show you this chapter!! ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

_Warning:_ This chapter is a bit darker and slightly more graphic than the past chapters. There you go. I warned you.

Victor stared in disbelief; a cold feeling running through his veins. 'A perfect setting,' he thought. 'A perfect setting for a murder.' The shadowy figure stood menacingly, just out of view. Even over the crashing thunder, Victor could hear his heart pounding. He wondered if _**He**_ could hear it too.

"Good evening." The silky whisper made Victor's skin crawl. It's amazing how a whisper could be heard. "How have you been?" It asked. "I hope you've been well. It will make my revenge that much sweeter."

'Oh, God.' Victor thought. 'I'm a dead man. He's going to kill me!'

"Yes, I am going to kill you." Said the smooth voice.

'He's reading my thoughts!' Victor mentally cried.

"Yes, I am. Now kindly get up and die like a man. It won't do to have you lying on the ground like an animal. Hardly satisfying."

'Polite, yet evil.' Victor thought. 'Not to mention ugly.'

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!? Speak up instead of being silent like the coward you are! Barkis Bittern does not tolerate insults from the lowly!" An infuriated Barkis charged from the darkness, sword in hand. This finally gave Victor the motivation to move. To Barkis' request he got up; and ran.

"Van Dort!" Barkis cried, "Don't run from me! It will do you no good." Victor looked over his shoulder and saw to his horror, Barkis was right; the mad-man was steadily gaining on him. Pushing through the thick underbrush he frantically tried to put some distance between him and the dead, disgraced ex-lord. The wound on his head re-opened and blood flowed freely from it joining the crimson stream from multiple cuts and scrapes from sticks; well, sticking out of trees. A low, throaty laugh stopped Victor dead in his tracks. That and the tree. Dazed and blurry-eyed he frantically tried to look around.

"I told you running would do you no good," said a voice from directly behind him. Victor gave a start and tried to keep running, but the pain in his head was dizzying him. He stumbled blindly along trying to escape. He heard the laugh again, gleeful and sadistic. An extra-strong and icy blast of wind helped re-awake Victor's senses, just in time to avoid a fatal swing from Barkis' sword. He was not quick enough, however, to completely dodge the blow. Cold metal cut through skin and flesh; blood spurted from the deep gash. Victor gave a shrill cry of agony and white(er) faced turned to stare Barkis directly in the eye.

"What do you want?" asked Victor, desperately trying to slow the flow of blood from his arm.

"Haven't you already guessed?" asked Barkis with mock surprise. "I want to kill you. I want to see the life leave your eyes. I want to watch the blood pump from your dying body. Blood you stole from me!" With a demonic look on his face he lunged at Victor. Victor didn't have time to think. Thankfully his body didn't mind and ducked out of harms way.

"Stop running and face your doom!" Barkis snarled. He swiped at Victor over and over again. Occasionally his blade made contact cutting and bruising the poor man. Victor's body couldn't take much more abuse. He was bleeding from multiple cuts, aching from bruising, tiring, yet adrenaline still coursed through his veins. He wildly looked for a weapon, anything that could do some damage.

'What chance do I have?' Victor thought. 'He's already dead!' A stronger voice shoved through Victors depressing thoughts. 'Just because he's dead doesn't mean I have to be!' He lunged at Barkis; taking him by surprise. Barkis tripped and fell over a conveniently place root and fell dropping his sword. Victor knew the sword was out of the question; too close to his opponent. He grabbed a large branch staggering under its weight. Victor a few swings at the still dazed Barkis; connecting once, twice, three times…his streak was at its end. He watched, while still fling the branch madly about, clinging to a shred of hope that it would meet its mark. He watches as Barkis snatched up hid bloodied blade. He watched as Barkis charged at him, a terrifying look of rage fixed in his visage. He watched, helpless, as Barkis drew back his sword. He watched as the blade was driven toward his stomach.

Excruciating pain. It was all he felt. The blade slid with a sickening squelching sound into his abdomen. His movement ceased immediately. The once thrashing branch fell to rest on the forest floor with a dull thud. Blood pooled at his feet, and stained his suit. The news of being stabbed finally reached his numbed brain. A scream of deepest agony burst from his throat making it raw in seconds. Through a hazy and darkening barrier around his mind he remembered the voice from his dream.

_Ready…_

It was obvious what that meant now; his doomed battle with Barkis.

_Blood…_

That made sense too. His own blood streaming from his body.

_Light…_

That still made no sense.

The sounds of the storm that had been raging hit Victor with full force mingling with his strangled cry that had faded to a pitiful whimper. Joining the strange duet: the laugh; a laugh of pure satisfaction. Through blurry eyes he looked at his killer. The dead eyes showed nothing but complete satisfaction.

"I said I would kill you!" Barkis exclaimed with glee. A last emotion surged through Victors dying body. His faintly, yet still, beating heart felt as if it would explode. Victor felt nothing but pain and rage. He gripped the sword protruding from his body and gave it a yank. He managed a gasp through his shallow and ragged breathing. The sword came free with the same horrible sound it had entered with, only this time with added sucking. Blood pumped freely from the hole in his stomach as he weakly raised the sword above his head.

'I don't care if you're already dead,' thought Victor, 'I'm taking you to the grave with me!' Victor gave an amazingly strong battle cry and brought the sword down with incredible force to a bewildered Barkis. He was, however, cut short mid-death blow as a blindingly bright bolt of 3 million volts of electricity struck the tip of his sword, coursed through Victors arm, and into his body. The electricity and stab wound combined was totally and entirely excruciating. A scream of even deeper anguish tore from Victor's raw throat. His heart stopped…for only a moment. It regained its beating at break-neck speed feeling like it would burst from Victor's chest at any given moment. Another bolt of lightning struck a stunned Barkis. The dead lord was briefly amazed at the lucky, or unlucky depending on who you are, strike. He crumpled, even deader than before, now unable to return. That was the last thing Victor saw. A weak smile spread across his blue- tinged lips. He fell gracefully backwards into a blissful darkness, still clutching the murder weapon. It finally made sense…

_Light…_

WOAH!!!! There it is folks! The third installment. Just so you know: THIS IS NOT OVER so bear that in mind. As a treat, I finished and posted this chapter for a celebration of end of school. I look forward to any reviews negative or positive, so please make my day! This was quite a bit longer that I thought it would be, just for a little useless knowledge. So I guess for now, I'll say: TOODLES!!!

acekid

P.S. Oh yes, I slightly changed my name.


	4. Of Dreams and Realization

Heyy guys, here's another chapter after a very long wait, my apologies.I know that this isn't a very good chapter, but it's all that my writer's block would let through. So here it is:

"_Victor…Victor, wake up." Victor ignored the voice, he didn't want to wake up. The darkness was warm and comfortable. "Victor, you need to wake up." Again Victor tried to block out the faint voice, but something slipped in his subconscious, (unlike his body in the unconscious.) The voice was vaguely familiar, like a song he had forgotten the words to. The tune was there, but the lyrics evaded him. "Victor, this is getting ridiculous, wake up now!"_

'_Why?' Victor thought. 'Why do I have to leave this place; I like it here, it doesn't hurt.' Victor was ashamed by his weak response. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'a little humiliation can't hurt, I'm already dead after all.' The voice giggled. Victor wondered what was so funny._

"_You're not dead, silly!" Again, Victor thought the voice was familiar, but he still couldn't place it._

"_What's going on?" Victor called out. "Where am I? What happened?"_

_The voice yawned and said in a tone that reassembled a mother scolding a naughty child. _

"_Honestly, Victor, how could you forget and also not know, it's quite obvious. To answer your first question: you're dreaming. The second: you're lying in the middle of a forest with a search party fast approaching, which means we don't have much time. The third: to put it bluntly, you got stabbed and struck by lightening."_

"_Oh." That was all Victor could say. What more is there to say when you find out you've been killed but aren't dead?? "If I'm not dead, then what am I?" He asked._

"_Unconscious."_

"_Oh." Well, that was quite obvious, stupid question. "How am I not dead,"_

"_You know, that is an interesting question that I would like to know the answer to. I think it might have something to do with the fact that you were electrified, but it's just a theory._

_Victor started to feel pain again, and a strange tugging sensation, like he was being stretched. Victor moaned with discomfort (though who could blame him?) "Oh, dear," said the voice, "it seems our time is up. It was lovely chatting, but you really must wake up. You'll be found any minute, and you don't want them to think you've up and died."_

_Victor gasped as a wave of pain shot through his chest. He didn't want to leave the voice, she sounded so sad. She! The voice was a woman's! realization hit him in a hurry: it was Emily! He couldn't leave her alone again! He called out to her. "Emily!" he cried._

"_Yes." She said happily. Victor felt himself being ripped from the darkness. "and you took your sweet time with it too!" she echoed. Victor manage a weak smile through his grimace. It was painful being sucked from unconsciousness! Her laugh echoed in his mind as he found himself lying on his back in the rain. Frantic yelling grew closer as he closed his eyes and mourned his lost friend._

Ok, that was probably a pain to read, I'm really sorry I know it's not a very good chapter, but hopefully it's better than nothing. I don't know when the next update will be, so don't get your hopes up for it to be soon. Toodlepip!

-acekid


	5. Lost and Found

Chapter 5 is UP!! W00t!

DISCLAIMER: my name is not Tim Burton, therefore, I own nothing.

Victoria ran through the forest. It had been a whole day since she had last seen Victor. He had left before she and her mother had gone shopping and hadn't come home. She was certain something had happened to him.

She pushed her wet hair out her eyes and kept running,

"Victor!" she called. "Victor, darling, are you out there?" The one man left from the search party ran up behind her. He was soaked to the skin and just as tired looking as she was.

"Miss Victoria," he began. She glared at him through bloodshot eyes daring him not to correct himself.

He cleared his throat. "Ahem, Mrs. Van Dort, I mean, there's no use. You won't find him tonight. He's probably at home already, wondering where you are, if not looking for you."

"No!" she said. "Victor's out here, I know it. I'll find him, Louis, just a bit longer."

"Alright ma'am, if you insist." Louis said. "One more hour, then you need to go home; you're exhausted!"

"That'll be enough! That's all I need! I'll find him, you'll see Louis, you'll see."

Victoria started running through the forest again, determined to find Victor in the hour she had left. She would never have told anyone, but by now she was feeling less than optimistic about what state Victor would be in when, and if, they found him.

In fact, Victor was about feeling the same was as his lover at the moment. He was still lying on the forest floor, it was still raining, and he was still bleeding. The fact that he couldn't move didn't help either. His wound felt like it was on fire and his head had a percussion ensemble playing on it, or so it felt.

At the moment he was thinking through the aching throb. He had heard voices, so there were people nearby. He was lying on the ground soaked to the skin with a should-be fatal wound. How could he get their attention without moving and possibly killing himself?

He heard some branches rustling in the distance. Victor tried to call out without breathing too much. His lungs burned with every gasp.

"Help?" he tried. Unfortunately, 'help' wasn't what came out of his mouth. It sounded more like 'Hurck?'

"Shh, shh. Louis! I thought I heard something!"

It was Victoria! Victor's heart gave a (painful) leap.

"No, Victoria! You heard nothing! We agreed on one hour! One! It's been three hours and you hear something every five minutes! It's not Victor! He's gone! GONE!" Louis came to the end of his rant and heaved a sigh. "Let's go home."

"Alright Louis, let's go." sighed Victoria fearing another outburst.

Victor gasped. They were going to leave him! They couldn't! His precious Victoria was merely feet away! She had to find him!

"Victoria!" It came out in a strangled wheeze. He cleared his throat, spitting up blood. "Victoria! Darling!"

"No, Louis! I heard it again! It's him! It's Victor! Where are you, love?"

"Here! Victoria, my love! I'm here!" choked Victor.

"Victor! I'm coming! I told you, Louis, I told you!" She pushed through the brush with a bemused Louis trailing behind her. She burst through the trees eagerly, but was unprepared for the sight before her. She screamed.

"Oh my god!" gasped Louis. Victor was lying on the ground smoking slightly, covered in blood and bruises, tinged blue, a bloodied blade at his side. Needless to say, Victoria was a bit confused by the smoke rising from Victor's body, but she leapt forward and started to fret over him. She pulled her fingers through his hair, caressed his face, touched his heaving chest, embraced him as gently as she could.

"Victoria…" croaked Victor.

"Shh, darling." She soothed. "Don't speak, it's alright, I'm here now. You'll be ok, you will be! Louis! Get help! Get a doctor! Get anyone!"

Louis ran off to fetch help and Victor looked into Victoria's eyes. A small smile played on his lips. She was so beautiful. Even with her hair disheveled, her face flushed, purple circles under his eyes, and tattered clothing she was the most beautiful thing Victor had ever seen. A sight for sore eyes, one might say.

"Victor? Victor are you still with me? Stay with me, love, stay with me!" Darkness was beckoning Victor. Not a death sort of darkness, just a comfortable sort of darkness. Lovely oblivion.

"I'm still here Victoria. I'll always be here." Victor welcomed the darkness and lay still. He held tight to Victoria's hand even in the clutches of unconsciousness. She had to know he was still with her.

"Victor? Victor?!?" she frantically touched his face, his chest, his hands, anything. But she never took her hands out of Victor's. Not that she could if she tried; he was remarkably strong for someone so scrawny and so…unconscious. She was relieved when she saw he was breathing and reminded herself to do the same. He was alive! He had to live. He _had_ to.

"Where are you Louis?" she whispered.

Almost on cue, someone called out to her.

"Victoria? I think it's this way, gents. Victoria, where are you?"

"Here, Louis! We're here!" she yelled. "See Victor, you'll be alright darling, help's here… almost."

Louis strode towards the couple with three other men: the blacksmith, the doctor, and the town crier, of all people. Victoria gave him a look, he just shrugged.

The doctor pushed forward. "Out of my way boys! Excuse me, Miss." He said. "Let me examine him, please."

Victoria was reluctant to leave Victor's side. She looked at the doctor and he nodded understandingly.

"Kneel by his head, if you must." Victoria obliged and watched as the doctor began his work. She kept a hold of Victor's hand for the eternity it took for the doctor to complete his examination. Finally, he straightened up and delivered the verdict.

"Amazingly, he should live." Concluded the doctor as he packed up his tools. "Gentlemen, if you'll assist me…"

The four men lifted Victor's body as gently as they could and slowly, carefully started to carry him back to the town. Victoria picked up the sword and ran after the little group that held her lover in their hands.

There you go folks; chapter five has been cranked out for both of our amusement. Now, do I need to sing show tunes to get reviews? I hope not, so just send them along on their merry way, I'll take goooooooood care of them.

-acekid


	6. NOTE, and not a bad one either!

Oh, jeez sorry guys! It's been like, over five months since this has been updated! The other day I was rummaging through my desk when I stumbled upon the notebook that I'm writing this in. it took me a second, but then I yelled "oh SHIT, CIRCUIT!" So, I'm apologizing for my lack-of-writing and am saying that hopefully, there will be something posted within the week. I'm going to write now! Toodles! runs off to write

-TheTuesdayFool (formerly Vampiricaly.Addicted.To.Capes, formerly acekid. I think that's all the names!)


End file.
